A chance in a thousand
by Thatcrazyaoifan
Summary: yaoi dont like dont read simple as that. It seems as though saphira, arya, and thorn are up to something from the start but what will hapen when it goes into action? Cross dressing eragon Hints of girl on girl Discontinued
1. A chance meeting

My very first story in this Eragon and Murtagh **are not** related. Sorry a head of time for any spelling errors or slight mistakes enjoy and please review! Yes i know things are rushed chapter 2 explains why

* * *

(Eragon pov)

I am sitting on the bus watching buildings pass as the bus slows to a stop. I glance up and see a man a few years older than me get on the bus. He looks at me " is this seat taken?" He asks and I shake my head and he sits. _Well hello sexy._ I smile at my first thoughts of him. I look at him out of the corner of my eye as the bus starts moving again. I admire is black hair and his handsome face. " So where are you headed?" The man asks, and I smile at my not so quiet companion to ride the bus with and sexy as well. I smile, " The college a half an hour from here. And where are you headed?" _Please_ _please lord have him say the same_. I silently pray. And the stranger smiles " I am actually going there myself. Im Murtaugh by the way." He says and I smile " Im eragon." I say. _So murtagh is his name I'll have to_ remember _that._ I think.

(No pov here)

Nearly 20 minutes later, the bus stops and the young men have gotten to know each other a bit, and are slightly disapointed when they have to head to other ends of the building, so they say their fairwells and walk away.

"Eragon could you lend me your math notes please?" A girl about his hight with deep blue hair asks. "Sure Saphira." He replys and hands her the notes and she smiles. "Thanks I couldn't focus in class so I'll copy and return them." She says putting them carefully in her binder wich is also blue, however a lighter shade of blue than her hair. She pauses and looks at him a moment, noticing his lost in space stare, and pulls out the notes and smiles at a name written several times, on his usually perfect notes. Saphira grins. "Eragon is there someone on your mind? Whats she like? Oh my god! Its not a girl is it? I always had a feeling but i wasnt sure, so what he like?" She says with excitement.

(Eragon pov)

I look at Saphira. "Is it just your or are all girls quick to jump to conclusions? And yes its a guy, hes got black hair, hes taller than me, and out of my leauge." I say Saphira nods. As we walk down the hall and i stop in my tracks. "See that guy outside standing by the tree? Thats him." I say and her eyes widen." My my, Eragon he is sexy, but not out of your leauge, just give it a try, you will regret it if you don't and you know it" she says. I nod and hand her my bag and head out the nearest door while she watches from the window. I walk up to Murtagh and he smiles glancing up. He is no longer wearing a jacket, instead hes wearing a short sleaved button up black shirt and jeans, however I can tell that he works out.

(Saphira pov)

I watch Eragon talk to Murtagh from inside. I whip out my phone and text Thorn.

The plan is in motion I will talk to you more later he's on his way back. -Saphira

I put my phone away.

After a few minutes he heads back this way with a huge grin on his face. I smile and head his way, seeing as my next class is in that direction. I put my bag over my shoulder and pull out a hair tie and pull my shoulder length blue hair into a messy bun, as Eragon walls through the door. " Saphira I don't know how but, you were right on this one we have a date this weekend!" The brown haired boy says still unable to stop grinning.

"What can I say I'm an expert!" I say. "An expert on what, failing to take notes, or to not get overly excited about anything?" The scarcastic remark belonging to Arya as she joins us. I pout. "Thats not true!" I say and Eragon and Arya snicker.

-drama club-

"Alright I'm putting, you all in charge of choosing the play, seeing as you all wanted to come up with something, and Eragon would you please stop tapping your foot its very loud, and when you all have finished we will decide wich one we will do. Is that clear?" A tall older man with long silver hair says.

* * *

So thanks for reading and please continue to read it!


	2. The plot behind it

The reason behind the rushed date and murtaugh pov on the bus ride and sorry if im shitty at writing anyway on with my story. Crazy out.

* * *

Thorn and Saphira had one goal this week, to have their best friends Eragon and Murtagh meet. They both know the the two would be the perfect couple and it would be a spark at first sight, so they put the plan into action making sure the two would meet.

(Murtagh pov on the bus now)

I step onto the bus and sigh as there a very few seats left, if only Thorn had not insisted on waiting for this very bus. I see the boy I have heard Thorn talk so much about, and decide to sit by him. As the bus starts moving I can feel him watching me so I start a conversation by asking where was he going, and thanks to Thorn for telling me so much about him I already know the answer. As the bus stops I regret leaving him as he is so much cuter than when Thorn described him to me.

During class it becomes hot in the room so I take off my jacket, and notice that nearly half the girls in the class are watching me do so. I frown. _What about me is so interesting that i gather their attention, just like the boy i met named Eragon?_ I wonder realizing that class is over I head to the courtyard and not long after I do so Thorn texts me.

Hey bro, a good friend of mine named Saphira, and I have set up a blind date for u, u met him this morning on the bus, you know Eragon. Every thing is set just man up and ask him or I will ask make other arrangements. Good luck! -Thorn

No sooner had I read that I see the person in question, Eragon. I decide that I had best do what Thorn says. So I ask the boy out and he grins, and accepts. "Well now that I think about it he's too cute." I mutter when I know he can't hear me.

(Several hours of boredom later Thorn and Saphira decide to meet up and chat i don't have a p.o.v here so i'm basically a fly on the wall)

It is nearly dark out side of the coffee shop where a redhead meets up with an energetic blue haired girl to talk. "Thorn, I have your latte. And I have to copy Eragon's notes again as we talk." She say pulling out the notes and a pen and starts writing. "Thanks, you always borrow his notes, they look messy today." He says after sipping the drink Saphira got him. She glances up and grins. "I think we already met our goal, not long after Eragon got off the bus this morning, he has been off in space thinking of Murtagh, and while doing so he was writing his name all over his notes." She says grinning

( all right so skipping the first few months of them getting to know each other and such we shall now arrive where the M is here also yaoi don't like leave now and save your self the grief anyone else enjoy and my first time describing something like this i hope its not bad and fly on wall pov)

Murtagh… no… not there. The younger male mumbles as the older dark haired Murtagh watches him sleep. The older boy smiles and decides to mess with his boyfriend. "Eragon what don't you want me to do?" Murtagh asks in a low voice that sounds amused. "Ngh don't touch me there its embarrassing." He mumbles and Murtagh smirks.

(Clearly I.m going to Murtagh's p.o.v cause being a fly on the wall is troublesome)

I lean over and kiss Eragon and sit up and kiss him until his eyes flutter and open. I smile and he blinks and as he realizes what was happening. his face turns an adorable shade of pink. "Tell me what were you dreaming of?" I ask as the blush deepens on his face." Y-you were touching me and m-making" I cut him off with a kiss and he responds. I brake the kiss for a moment to remove his shirt and I plant kisses along his neck. "Ugnn murtagh" Eragon moans and I kiss him again going lower with every kiss until I reach fabric. I glare at it and remove the offending cloth and toss it aside. I then continue a little further and I see that Eragon has his arm over his eyes and his face is completely red. "You are so adorable when you blush." I say kissing him on the lips again. "D-don't say I'm adorable." Eragon says softly when i brake the kiss.

(Alright while I'm red in the face I am just gonna go to Eragon's p.o.v cause i can)

I shut my eyes and i feel Murtagh shift his weigh and get off the bed and I hear a drawer open and then shut. I sit up and look to Murtagh who smiles and just before he kisses me again he whispers in my ear. " I love you Eragon" I blush yet again and as his tongue asks permission to enter. I grant access letting him take complete control.

His fingers slowly entered me. "Ngh...Murtagh d-don't..."

Murtagh looked up at me and smirked. "Murtagh...t-that's dirty..." "Don't worry I won't hurt you." He whispered hotly in my ear making me shiver.

(p.o.v change)

Seeing Eragon laying underneath me, made me almost lose it. I slowly enter him. "Ahh...Mu-murtagh.." "Relaxe Eragon."

I started to thrust slowly trying to find his spot."ahh..ngh.."

"Mu.. .. please.."

"Please what.. Tell me what you want"

"Go faster..ngh..."

I stared to quicken my pace. I loved seeing Eragon moan under me.

"Ahh.. there.. faster."

I comply with my sweet uke, and speed up and watch Eragon's face as his half lidded eyes flutter with each thrust. " Ahh.. Ngh" Eragon moans as he climaxes and I soon after.

-very early the next day-

Eragon opens his eyes and finds that he is being held close like a small bear, when a child falls asleep holding it, he smiles and pulls the blanket back to himself. I mumble my disaproval as the blanket moves leaving me with the colder half seeing as I unintentionaly took it while I was sleeping.

* * *

sorry for short chapters i will make them longer. Hehe next chapter will be up soon and i will work till im happy with said chapter any way hope i didnt bore u guys and please review! Again if there is any crappy spelling please let me know. Also special thanks to my bff for editing and starting the uh sexy bit i knew the words but was too embaresed to type them and turned beat red, so thanks for starting that and yes i finished the chapter, and ya i love seeing people read this.


	3. Project in the making

Alright sorry guys for the delay i know its been a few days but ive drawn a blank on this for a little whils and have been reading the books so i know what im saying and i had forgotten Eragons hair color is brown. So now we shall go to the next day at school and to answer true thoughts yes eragon can walk without ass pain. So with that said i will continue and gradually add to the chapter till its done. Forgive if i spell names wrong

* * *

A tall pale woman with black hair steps onto the bus next to, bright blue haired Saphira who grins when she sees her. "Arya, good to see you." She says to the dark haired girl we now know to be Arya. Several rows back we see Eragon with earbuds in listening to an album by _Push play,_ as dark haired murtagh is slouching in the seat horidly and is leaning on eragon as he nods off into sleep.

We see the 4 teens (they are all around 19) get off the bus at the stop just before Eragons house and they all go inside. The girls quietly go in and Murtagh walks through the door and grins and shouts. " Im home!" The girls snicker and Roran walks from the kitchen as the door is closed. " You moron you dont live here, but I will admit u spend most of your time here." He says bringing warm cider to the girls who thank him. Arya has covered the coffee table in papers all related to a drama project, that they told the drama teacher they would take care of. Arya takes a drink of her warm cider and they start putting the project together and writing a script and drawing possible set designs.

* * *

Eragon pov for now)

"Man that took longer than I thought it would take." I say yawning and streching and look to the recliner where Murtagh had fallen asleep, none of us dared to wake him even though most of the good ideas had come from him. I smile and the girls exchange looks and nod then they look at me. "Eragon you look at him differently not in expression but your eyes are softer twards him, has something changed between the two of you?" Arya asks and I just blink. "Well why would you think that nothing really has changed." I say feeling my face heat up against my will. "OH MY GOD YOU GUYS HAD SEX!" Saphira whisper shouts. Arya looks from me to her as the blush painting my face deepens. "No we d-didn't don't assume such things Saphira." I stutter and she grins. "So what was it like? When was it?" Saphira questions making Arya almost choke on her cider that had been cold for a while.

"Its not true so stop Saphira." I say and as the last word falls from my mouth i hear a low chuckle from behind me, exactly where Murtagh was sleeping moments ago. Arya gets a devilish glint in her eyes. "It seems we will have to question giggles, though we might not have to considering he's laughing." She says.

"Man Eragon they are women, of course they would know stop denying, thats all I will say on that, so is the project done?" Murtagh says perfectly calm as if he hadn't laughed or been asleep.

"Yes, but no thanks to you for the past hour because of your nap." Saphira says as the four clean up the paper tornado that had hit the living room in 4 short hours. After the mess was cleaned up and the girls had left, Murtagh and I are in my room laying on the bed watching a movie. "What time is it?" I ask and Murtagh looks to the alarm clock. "11:30. Just fall asleep its fine i wont be mean agan like yesterday and interupt your sleep." He says

"But you didn't I was quite happy." I say kissing him and snuggling into his side and slide deeper into the blanket wrapsd around me and drift into sleep, with Murtagh rubbing my back.

I open my eyes to find murtagh gone and I frown, but get out pf bed and head to get some hot choclate. I walk in the bright kitchen and sheild my eyes with my hands. "Morning boy its about time you got up." Brom says and I smile. "Morning dad." I say.

 _I cant imagine not knowing my dad ever, he has that air about him that screams I am here notice me_

I smile as I get my drink and sit at the table. Murtagh walks into the kitchen yawning. "It's about time you woke up Eragon." He says. "Smartass don't mock me!" Eragon says playfully and finishes his drink. "We have to meet with the girls soon so lets get ready." Murtagh says and Eragon puts his cup in the sink and the two of them head to the bedroom to finish getting ready.

Eragon takes off his pajamas and walks over to his dresser while Murtagh becomes aroused by watching this and making sure the door is locked, so Eragons dad won't come in, walks over to his boyfriend and grabs him from behind. " Ehh! Murtagh what are you doing?" Eragon yelps though not too loud, as Murtagh's hand slides down eragons chest and down to the front of his boxers. "Hmm I'm doing you." He says and guides Eragon to his bed and flips him over. "N-no we have to get ready to go… ahh murtagh!" Eragon says as murtagh licks one of Eragon's nipples. While his hands are removing his own shirt.

"Ahh…haa…Murtagh..." Eragon moans as the man in question moves to the other nipple and his hands go back to his lover, or in other words his lovers member. "Hmm …I lied we have two hours till we have to meet up with them." Murtagh says his mouth then capturing Eragon's in a pasionate kiss.

-later in the gym cause thats where they chose to meet up-

Eragon walks in with a very content Murtagh. A box of items, why the hell they wer there we may never know, sits in Eragons path and trips him, and fearing a faceplant Eragon spins himself around. Murtagh noticing swoops down grabs Eragon with one arm and falls forward with him hilding him close as his other hand hits the ground. "Damn nice job saving your princess from ass pain!" Saphira says snickering. "Shut up you ass I'm not a freaking girl!" Eragon says facing the girl. "You can let go now it you want, unless you choose to trip again." Murtagh says to Eragon who realizes that he is clinging to his boyfriend even though he is no longer needing to.

"Eragon you are a princess just ask your prince." Arya says snickering with arya. "What the hell was in that damn box any way?" The brunette questions.

"Oh you know the usual, modern romeo and juilet, stuff seeing as we re did the script to fit our era." Saphira states.

"My god what's with that look! You're plotting against me Saphira I know that look!" Eragon shouts and uses Arya as a shield before she starts to snicker." My lord you are in on it!"


	4. Im still working on this chapter

"The hell is wrong with you guys I'm so not playing a girls part in the play!" Eragon shouts and Orimis looks up. " Eragon, please calm down, you just happen to be the best fit for the part of Juliet." The man says in a calm voice. "Ya I know, that and the fact that Murtagh is romeo. I would have been shoved in it anyway." Eragon pouts and turns his head as he hears a sneeze from outside the auditorium. The dor opens and there stands Murtagh. "Somebody was talking about me." He mutters as he walks over and Arya tosses him his script. "So let me get this straight you guys actually got Eragon to agree to play the leading lady in the play, so does that mean he has to wear a dress?" He asks. "Hell fucking no, I'm not wearing a dress you ass!" Eragon shouts getting up and storming out of the room. "Yep definitely." Saphira says laughing. "Not a bad idea it would help hide his gender a bit better if he did wear a dress." Orimis says quietly making Murtagh smirk and leave going to where he knew Eragon would be.

-later that same evening with Orimis and brom-

"Your boy is a strange one brom." Orimis says and brom nods. "The hell are you doing!" Brom chuckels. "I don't want to know what's going on in that room." Brom says

-in said room-

"Get that fucking dress away from me! For the last time no! Murtagh quit it not its going to happen not in a million years!" Eragon shouts. "Fine you leave me with no choice." Murtagh says and kisses Eragon making him drop his guard for a moment and Murtagh pins him. "The hell not fair!" Eragon whines as his shirt is removed and replaced by the dress and his pants are also removed, cause a dress with pants usually dosent look good." Alright princess lets go." Murtagh says dragging Eragon out of the room. "See Orimis I told you it would fit him he's as tiny as a woman." He says. "What the hell did you say you ass!" Eragon says and grabs a newspaper and wacks Murtagh with it. "Eragon do not be so violent, it's not a proper trait for a young woman to have." Saphira says making Eragon jump. "What I let myself in." She says with a smile.

"Well I'm going to change now seeing and I was tricked into this." Eragon says walking back to his room. Murtagh snickers." Well I thought I would only belessed with a son, it appears as tho I gained a daughter." Brom says with a smile. "I heard that old man!" Eragon shouts.

Eragon marches out of his room moments later wearing pants and a white shirt, and grabs Murtagh by the ear. "Lets go smartass." He says pulling Murtagh behind him.

-breaks into song oh onto the next location this time we shal be watching arya-

"You look nice." Natsuda says smiling. Arya smiles back." As do you love." Natsuda links arms with Arya as they walk down a path in the park. "What are the others up to?" Natsuda asks. "Last I heard Murtagh had this huge ass smirk and Eragon was pissed." Arya says. "hat's an interesting combonation."


	5. notice

**alright this is not an update. if you would like this story and would like me to return to it, drop a review and let me know. I read every review, and will listen to your opinions. so if you want me to write more for this story just tell me and I will get to it sooner than later.**

 **-thatcrazyoifan**


End file.
